Corazón roto
by Leiray
Summary: Ella tenía sueños como los demás, ella no quería jugar con Ana&Mia... pero su familia la lastimo, su familia la mato en vida. Ella quedó blanca como la nieve y fría como ella. Sus ojos sólo muestran dolor... ella está hueca como su alma. Hinata sólo deseaba compresión...


**©Mashasi Kishimoto.**

**_N/A_**

…**_._**

**¡Hola!****  
****No quería publicar está historia por razones personales, pero leyendo una nota de una autora, que según yo, es la mejor poeta que he escuchado, decidí publicarla.****  
****Como bien dice la autora de la nota, nosotros los escritores matamos días buscando inspiración y horas para poder escribir…****  
****Somos nosotros los que elegimos que escribir y publicar.****  
****Nadie tiene porque matar esos sueños, ha sí no reciba ninguna opinión****  
****Está página es para dejar volar la imaginación y compartirla sin ser juzgado tal letal.****  
****Así que la publique… está historia es original, totalmente mía.****  
****Perdón por haberla eliminado de mi  
página Leiray Rose x…Dead lover…  
pero por razones que no podré comentar  
espero que entiendan…**

…**  
****Aclaraciones:**

**Ana: Anorexia nerviosa****  
****Mia: Bulimia nerviosa.**

**Canción de fondo:**

**Secrag.**

…

**By:****  
****Leiray…**

…

**Corazón roto.**

Ella ya no puede fingir más, no deseaba mostrar la sonrisa acerba que maltrata su espíritu, como un azote a su corazón. Hinata vive llena de lujos y carece de lo sentimental, nunca ha sabido que es acostarse sin comer o qué no puede tener. Ella vive con su padrastro y su madre, dos hermanos y una abuelastra. Una niña que ha tenido decaídas más que vividas. Hinata guarda un secreto en su alma, que ha tratado de reverlas dos veces pero sólo ha escuchado palabras diferentes y ninguna le creyó o ayudo, así el problema se ignoró.

"**_¿De verdad te hizo eso?"_**

"**_No me mientas hija, dime sí es verdad."_**

Nunca ha sentido que es felicidad real, cuando la tocó se confundió y en vez de abrazar el cielo, saludo el averno. Ha llorado más de mil y una vez y se odiado a sí misma como a los demás. Hinata es una muñeca de cristal, que poseía sus sueños y añoranzas como los demás, pero siempre hay gente mala que la hizo derrumbar. Hinata se mostraba fuerte cuando pequeña, se defendía como fiera, nadie notó que Hinata era un molde caliente de cristal, que era tan frágil aunque siempre se mostraba en defensa y fuerte.

"**_Hana, la niña está gorda, cuando grande la van a mostrar en T.V por su sobrepeso"._**

"**_Hinata, deberías adelgazar, estás gorda"._**

"**_Deberías dejar de comer, está hecha una marrana"._**

"**_Nunca se te puede comprar jean por tu gordura"._**

Dolor y más dolor recibió desde pequeña, tres años que sufrió de un maltrato que jamás contó, a la corta edad de cinco inició y terminó a la de siete. Y luego ¿qué paso? No servía sacar 10 en clase ni ocupar el 1° puesto, no valía que cocinaras ni ayudaras en casa, nadie veía tú lado bueno, no entendías porque siempre tú eras el tema de conversación en la reuniones familiares. No entendías porque tú familia te lastimaba, ¿qué había malo de ti? Entonces una vez en internet y televisión, comprendiste que no servía eso.

**_¡Estabas fea, gorda!_** Ese era tú problema, llorabas todas las noches, desde que cumpliste diez años, llorabas por tu sobrepeso y llorabas porque nadie en la institución o en la calle te juzgaba por ello. **¡Era tú familia! ¡Tú familia!** La que te juzgaba y por ello llorabas, tus primas, tus hermanos, tus abuela/os, **¡todos delgados!**Y tú, la marrana de casa. Te volviste anti-social, más de lo que ya eras, ya ni hablabas en clase, pero aun así lograste hacer buenas amistades, pero nunca pudiste desahogarte.

A los doce entendiste que no podías seguir así, ya no querías que nadie te juzgara, no levantabas la mirada, no te defendías ante nada. **¡Te mataron en vida!**Nadie lo notó, así que empezaste a jugar con **_Ana&Mia_**, las amigas de las niñas como tú. Empezaste a vomitar, hacer ejercicio y todo cambió pero en tú cuerpo había un gran vacío al ver cómo te derrumbabas cada día, al ver que no te aceptaron como antes por tu físico pero ahora todo era distinto. Tu mirada era hueca —sin vida— los deseos de acabar con tu vida eran grandes, tu ingenuidad se había ido. Eras una muñeca de la sociedad, manejada al antojo de aquellos que te hicieron daño.

— _¡Hinata, te ves hermosa, estás más delgada… más bonita!_ —Los halagos te empezaron a llegar, y entonces tú sonreías acerbamente, ellos no sabían que tú pintabas tus ojos de dulzor y ponías una sonrisa de dolor. —_Gracias._—Agradecías ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos.

— _¡Estás linda, sobrina, te ves mejor delgada!_

— _¡¿Cómo cambia la gente cuando adelgaza?! ¡Estas hecha un bombón!_

Uno a unos los halagos llegaban, tú sólo sonreías sin decir nada más. Una hueca mirada y lágrimas en soledad, nadie las veía, sólo tus las sentías. En el baño te castigabas, en la cocina no entrabas y encerrada en tu mundo de oscuridad, atada a sólo una aspiración, **_ser aceptada por los demás._**Días a día la obsesión hacia tu cuerpo crecía, centímetro a centímetro ibas perdiendo, momento a momento ibas desapareciendo. No hablabas con nadie de tú familia, en las reuniones familiares te alejabas de tus primas, aquellas que siempre fueron tus amigas y te defendieron de los insultos de tu familia, pero tú no podías estar ahí. **¡Ellas eran****_perfectas_****!**Y tú no podías opacarlas con **_tú fealdad._** Caminabas sin saber dónde pisabas, había grandes ojeras en tus parpados, tu cuerpo padecía cada instante que despertabas.

Pero aun así nadie notaba lo qué hacías, aun así nadie veía tu método de adelgazar, orabas todos los días, pidiendo piedad por matarte a ti misma, tú jamás fuiste alguien alejada de Dios, pero tú ingenuidad fue grande y creíste que él también se había alejado de ti. Hinata dejaste de orar y cada vez que entrabas al baño o decías: —_"Ya comí"_—pedías perdón a Dios, porque sabías que estabas suicidando. El insomnio te acompañó desde los trece años de edad, después de agosto, eso se volvió común en ti.

Te volviste lo que ellos deseaban, alguien delgada pero tú no lo pudiste ver, el dolor cada vez era más grande, los gritos silenciosos que ahogabas en tu garganta, te empezaron a cobrar, empezaste a enfermarte, nadie lo entendía. Tú madre se preocupó, la mujer que jamás te dio el apoyo moral y creyó que te iba a volver fuerte con lo que te decía, tu abuelastra que siempre te juzgó por tu peso, se asustó cuando enfermaste sin razón, tu padrastro igual y tú hermano sabía lo que hacías pero aun así calló y no dijo nada de lo que ocurría.

Hinata… Hinata, tú fuiste otra marioneta de la sociedad, amabas leer y escribir, tenías sueños y esperanzas, creías en Dios y eras la niña que cualquier padre quería. Pero a nadie le importó para juzgarte por tu defecto, nadie vio que la niña fuerte que eras era como una muñeca rusa, llena de corazas que impedía mostrar quién eras en verdad. Nadie escuchó tus horas de llanto, cuando querías que alguien te abrazara y te digiera: —_"Todo estará bien"._—Ellos te destruyeron porque tú eras débil, y estabas con un hueco en el corazón y un secreto que mataba tú alma. Sólo una persona vio tú dolor pero no pudo traspasar el abismo en el que estabas para alcanzarte. Y entonces tu vida se esfumó, dejaste de sufrir y dejaste de llorar, la paz te invadió por un instante nada más…

Porque sabía que no podrías tocar el cielo sino el averno…

**_¡Marioneta de la sociedad! ¡Corazón roto!_**_**  
**_**_¡Y un secreto albergado en el alma!_**_**  
**_**_¡Te mato sin piedad!_**

Hinata, tú tenías sueños como los demás, amabas leer y escribir, por eso tu familia te llamaba **_fenómeno_**, eras tímida y no alzabas la vista, vivías llorando todos los días de tu vida y perdiste la fe en el Dios que te creó. Dejaste de luchar y vivir, las personas que debían protegerte te destruyeron…

Y sólo quedo en sueños y añoranzas lo que pudiste ser... tú sólo querías una cosa que ni el dinero de tu madre pudo comprar; _**compresión**_. Sólo querías desahogarte con alguien y escuchar: **_—"Todo estará bien"._**

…

**_¿Merezco algún review?_**

…_**  
**_**_Gracias por todo, y perdón si esto no les gustó, pero a mí sí, así que la subí._**

**_¡Perdón!_**

**_Adiós…_**


End file.
